The present invention relates to a pickup truck and more particularly to a lockbox employed with a pickup truck.
Open pickup truck beds are convenient for loading and unloading as well as transporting cargo and other items. However this convenience also allows for items in the bed to be exposed to the weather or removal by unauthorized people. Tonneau covers, caps and other methods of enclosing the bed are helpful in some circumstances, but may limit the dimensions of the cargo or make loading or unloading of cargo less convenient than an open bed. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide for storage within the bed that provides security and protection from the weather while still allowing for a generally open bed.